Talk:Nightingale Blade
How does destruction skill increases the amount of charges in the nightingale blade ? I think whoever posted that must have confused enchantment skill perk http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Siphon Level 46+ weapon improve bug Does anyone know how to fix the bug when you are level 46+, where it does not allow you to improve the blade? I am on the PC. *No idea. I think it's one that Bethesda needs to send out a Patch for. I just did that quest and am now experiencing the same thing. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 16:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) 46+ Confusion and Dual Weilding The way I understand it, at overall level 46 it absorbs 25 pts of Health and Stamina, and has a base damage of how much? Also is it somehow possible to obtain 2 of these swords or not (w/out console commands) if so, how? also how can you fix it if it doesn't appear on the grindstone? PS3 Another thing, should you restore the guild or stop right before doing so to obtain another? Confusion Over Base Damage Why does the weapon tooltip on the page say the Base Damage ranges from 10-14 and the text in the article says it can have 27? 27 seems like an impossibly high number, most two-handed weapons can't even claim that much Base Damage. Please, the next time someone updates the page with accurate information, make sure that the text and tooltip agree. In fact, the text of the article is of very low quality in general, I may try and rectify it if I can find time. Let's try and keep the anecdotes/personal experience in the 'talk' page and keep the article space compact and informative. Incrognito (talk) 18:56, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Guaranteed Duplication Method? Putting aside the issues with the levelled versions of this weapon... is there still any guaranteed route for getting a second copy of this weapon? I've deliberately kept my level between the right boundaries to get the last version of the weapon that can still be upgraded... and all that remains is trying to get the quest to restart as per the instructions for getting a second blade. ... So, the first time I tried the quest I exhausted all talk options for Calcelmo, killed the spider to get the key to the museum, went through the museum and completed the quest as normal. Went back afterwards, but I didn't get a second copy of the quest. Second time I tried talking to Calcelmo... but instead of doing his stupid spider quest, I went and broke into the museum instead. After completing the quest I went back to try and get a copy of the key and trigger it that way.... but I still didn't get the quest again in the museum. For the THIRD try... I skipped talking to Calcelmo entirely. Left a trail of corpses through the lab, etc etc... Completed the quest, went back to talk to Calcelmo after, but none of the options about the Falmer were there. I'm running out of ideas for what I could do differently by now... I really want to dual-wield Nightingale Blades, but no matter what I do I can't get it to repeat the quest, and I can't continue with the game since that will level my character up (and into the realm where even if I got a second copy, it would be impossible to upgrade)... ~ SotiCoto (talk) 20:39, March 6, 2012 (UTC) is this classed as a sword or dagger, because i sometims get 6x damage and sometimes get 15x damage. Level 46+ cheaper than 36-45, is that correct? I've noticed that the blade's value is 2248 at levels 36-45 and 1665 at level 46+, according with the table in the article. Is that correct? 16:32, December 12, 2012 (UTC) : Checked the game data and yes, it appears to be. Strange. 16:47, December 12, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hi, thanks for your reply. 19:50, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Smithing Requirements I noticed that anything of the nightingale set has higher requeriments than other non-perk items. I have +80% smithing (20% per item, with 4 items) and 100 smithing skills. With that I can upgrade Ebony and Orc weapons up to legendary even without the perk. But the nightingale set (be it the armor, blade or bow) only goes to epic. If i want to upgrade it to legendary i have to drink a fortify smithing (+48%) and wear all the smithing gear, which boosts smithing up to 228 (Smithing page says you need only 168 to elevate things up to legendary without the perk). Its that intended or its a bug? 18:07, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Not a bug. The blade does not benefit from any smithing perks, like ebony or orc smithing. Jimeee (talk) 19:42, November 2, 2013 (UTC)